Kiss Me Again
by smilzforlife
Summary: Riley and Lucas have been friends since middle school. They didn't want anything to change between them, even if that meant hiding their true feeling for each other. But maybe it was time to take a chance, maybe all he wanted was for her to kiss him again [Rucas one shot].


Kiss Me Again [Riley and Lucas]

It was a surprisingly cool night. Aprils in Texas can go either way, with a dash of showers here and there. But that night, it was perfect.

Lucas watched as Riley walked ahead of him –her hands linked together behind her back. She continued to look up at the night sky and then turned around towards him, walking backwards. He smiled when her lips curved up into a smile. He couldn't help the way she made him feel, how she always made him feel.

"I forgot how beautiful the night sky is here. There are so many stars tonight," she smiled and returned her gaze back up to the sky.

Lucas looked at her for a bit longer before following suit and lifting his head up towards the sky. "Yeah, I guess it's been awhile since you've visited."

Riley's head dropped a little, letting his words sink in. It really had been a long time since she visited him. The last time was about three years ago, their freshman year of college.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but enough for Lucas to hear.

Lucas realized she took it the wrong way. "Oh, no, Riles. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I know you're busy. I know y'all are all busy."

She looked at him. "I know, I just wish we could've made it out here more often. I've really missed seeing you all of the time and talking to you every day."

He couldn't help but smile and walked up to her. "Riley, we got to see each other through most of the breaks and I know we didn't get to talk to each other as much as we would've liked to, but when we did, it was great; like no time had passed. Plus, you're here now and I'm glad," he said before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Riley tilted her head slightly and gave him a thankful smile. "I'm glad I'm here, too."

They continued their walk on campus, passing a statue full of pennies on it and other form of change. Riley questioned the meaning of this and Lucas laughed how it's supposed to be good luck for exams. He failed to mention he partook in this superstition as well.

Lucas looked down at his feet as they walked and then slightly glanced to his side towards Riley. She was so entranced by the stars in the sky. He wanted to tell her that she was more beautiful than all those stars; that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. But the thought of their friendship stopped him. They had a wonderful relationship as friends and he didn't want to ruin that and he knew she didn't either.

But maybe it was time to take a risk. He bit his lip before he spoke. "Riley, I-" he started to say, but Riley quickly interrupted him.

"Wow. This tree is huge. Has it always been here?" she asked, walking towards it.

She placed her hand on its trunk, feeling the roughness of its bark. Lucas looked up and saw what they were standing under and quickly ushered her towards the end of the path.

"It's just an old tree that's been here for years. No special meaning, just an old tree," he nervously said.

Riley didn't catch the nervousness in his voice and shrugged it off. With one more look at the sky she gasped and grabbed Lucas' arm. "Look, a falling star!" she exclaimed, as she pointed towards the sky. "Quick make a wish," she said, shutting her eyes tightly.

Lucas looked up just in time to see it zoom by across the sky and silently closed his eyes and made a wish. His eyes quickly opened when he felt her soft lips peck his cheek. He looked at her surprised, but smiling nonetheless.

"What was that for?" He had to ask, he had to know.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just a thank you for letting me stay with you for the weekend and for showing me around. Oh, and taking me to your baseball game! I really appreciate it. I had fun."

He loved her genuine smiles –when her teeth showed and the dimples appeared on her cheeks. He wished she would kiss him again or that he was bold enough to kiss her back, but all he could do was smile at her. "Well, I'm glad I could be a great host for you."

At that moment the clocked tower chimed. "Is it midnight already?" Riley asked in disbelief.

Lucas looked at his watch and nodded in confirmation. "Yup, looks like it."

They both couldn't believe they had stayed on campus so late. "I guess we should head back. You have an early flight tomorr-er…today," he corrected.

Riley nodded in agreement, heading back in the direction they started. "How about we go this way, it's faster," Lucas suggested, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently, as they went around the tree instead of under it.

 **One Month Later**

Zay looked out the window of the plane and saw a city beneath them while Lucas failed at getting comfortable in his seat after going to the restroom.

"So, excited to see the gang again?" Zay asked.

Lucas turned his head towards Zay and nodded his head. "Yeah. It's been awhile since we've all been together. Looking forward to seeing everyone," he replied.

"Yeah, sure. Especially a certain pretty brunette, right?" Zay asked, with a rather devious smile.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows together, still looking in Zay's direction. "What do you know?" he asked.

Zay just shrugged his shoulders. "Just that someone brought a little brunette to our house and let her stay in our room, while I was in New York for the weekend."

Lucas dropped his head in defeat and sighed. "How could you have possibly known that?"

Zay looked at Lucas with a 'come on' look. "You know our brothers cannot for the life of them keep a secret when it deals with girls in the house. I came home and James was like 'You wanna hear a great Lucas story?' I said yes."

Lucas chuckled a little. "What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Oh, just that you had some girl over for the weekend and that you two looked real chummy; almost like y'all were a couple. When I asked what she looked like, he pointed to the picture of you two on your nightstand," Zay said, crossing his arms over his chest.

All Lucas could do was sigh. "Why didn't you just tell me she would be coming up that weekend? Why try to hide it? Are you two secretly together?" Zay asked, suspiciously.

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "She didn't want anyone to know she was there. I told her I wouldn't tell anyone. I don't even think Maya knew."

"So, I'm guessing you never told her how you really feel? Or that you still have feelings for her?"

Another sigh escaped Lucas' lips. "I wanted to. I was going to, but…" he trailed off.

Zay lifted an eyebrow. "But…?" He waited for a response.

"I realized we were walking under the Century Tree…"

Lucas could've sworn Zay's eyes popped out of his head. If Zay had been drinking anything, he would've spit it out. "What! No way," he laughed. "That's it, you two are getting married and living happily ever after," he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Come on Zay, we both know it's just a silly tradition," he laughed, pushing into Zay's arm.

"Sure. By the way, how fast did you pull her to the end of the path?" They both laughed.

"Anyways, I think if she really had feelings for me, she would've kissed my lips and not my cheek."

Zay had a shocked expression on his face. "Oh?"

Lucas just laughed as he laid his head back. "I am done talking about that weekend. We have like an hour before we land and I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, Lucas, that's fine. I'll just ask Riley about it when we see them," he smiled.

Lucas' eyes shot open and he sighed in defeat, getting the strength to tell him what happened that weekend.

* * *

Riley sat on her bed, her legs crisscrossed, with a book in her hands. Finals were a week away, but she needed to read something other than a textbook.

 _She watched him slowly close his eyes. She studied his face for a second, placing her hands on his cheeks. Her fingers slowly traced designs over the softness of his skin. His breath hitched when her fingers grazed over his lips. She smiled before pulling herself closer to him, her lips gently pressing into his. He welcomed the kiss, pulling her closer to him, never wanting to let her go._

Riley smiled after reading the passage from the book and then sighed before closing it. _Why couldn't I have just gotten the guts to just kiss him? It was so perfect. You had your moment Riley and you chickened out._ She had those thoughts many times since her visit to Texas. She kept thinking she had done it once in seventh grade and thought it would be much easier as a senior in college. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Riley Matthews, what are you still doing reading? I thought you were coming to the party?" Maya asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Riley got off her bed and stood up. "I am. I'm ready. I was just waiting for you."

Maya looked Riley over and smiled. "Oh, honey. Lucas won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"What?" she asked, surprised by Maya's comment.

Maya stepped back and realized she wasn't supposed to reveal that bit of information. "Oh, no."

Riley stared down Maya, her face stoic, but still full of emotion. "Lucas is coming? He's coming to this party?" she asked.

Maya ran her fingers through her hair and nodded. "I wasn't supposed to say anything. It was supposed to be a surprise. He and Zay are coming tonight. The whole gang back together again before we all graduate," she smiled, hoping Riley wouldn't be too mad at her.

"So, I'm the only one who didn't know this?" Maya nodded. "But why?"

Maya just shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you guys put the Riley Committee to rest after freshman year of high school?" Riley asked, a little hurt.

Maya gave her an apologetic look and grabbed her shoulders. "Riley, this has nothing to do with protecting you. I don't know why Farkle wanted to keep it a secret from you. Maybe he thought you wouldn't come if you did know."

Riley thought about if knowing Lucas would be at the party would've influenced her decision to attend. She and Lucas hadn't actually talked since that night, other than her texting him that she made to New York fine. It was absurd, of course she would still go if Lucas would be there.

"Of course, I would still go. Why wouldn't I?" she questioned Maya.

Maya bit her bottom lip and looked down. "I heard something," she said, before looking back into Riley's eyes.

Her eyes widened and there was a hint of fear in them. "Heard what?" she asked curiously.

Maya took a seat on her bed, while Riley stood in front of her. "I was talking to Zay a few weeks ago and he mentioned that Lucas brought a girl over to their house for the weekend, while he went to New York. He said they were together all weekend looking more than comfortable with each other. Like they were together."

Riley mentally let out a sigh of relief and tried her best not to smile. Did she and Lucas actually look like a couple that weekend? She didn't think they were being any friendlier than they usually were when they hung out.

Riley just shook her head. "No, Lucas would've mentioned he was seeing someone to me," she answered.

"Well, you haven't seen him in a year and that's not something you mention during a phone conversation. Look, I don't know if he is or not, but I just don't want you to get hurt if he is."

Riley smiled at her best friend and sat next to her to give her a hug. "Peaches, there's nothing to worry about. Besides, Lucas and I are just friends," she said confidently

Maya just rolled her eyes, knowing full well that her best friend had feelings for the Texas native that went beyond friends.

* * *

Riley didn't realize fraternity parties were a big deal. Maya tapped the bottom of her chin to close her open mouth. "Close your mouth Riley."

"I can't believe Farkle's fraternity throws such a big end of the semester party," Riley said in disbelief as they approached the fraternity house.

Maya just nodded. "Yeah, who would've thought some of the nerdiest guys at school would throw the party of the year."

As they walked up the front steps, Farkle appeared through the front door. "Ladies," he said with a sly smile.

"Farkle," they both said in unison.

He gave them both a hug. "I'm glad you two could make it tonight. Should be fun," he said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I think it will be," Maya commented.

"I have high expectations, Farkle," Riley added.

"Well, you two enjoy. I'll be right back," he said, heading for the steps.

Riley and Maya both gave each other a confused look and turned around towards Farkle. "And where are you going?" Maya asked.

Farkle stopped at the bottom step. "Going to get Isadora. She had to finish a paper and I didn't want her coming over here alone."

Both girls awed in unison. "You're such a great fiancé Farkle," Riley commented.

"Yeah, we raised you so well," Maya laughed.

Farkle hushed them. "Hey, no one else but you two and my and Isadora's parents know I'm going to propose."

They both gave him an apologetic look. "Anyways, don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

"You ready Riles? Our last and your first college party."

Riley smiled at her best friend. "With you peaches, I'm ready for anything."

There were a lot more people inside than Riley anticipated. The music blared, but you could still hear yourself think. People were scattered about the house –some dancing, others on the couches drinking and chatting, and more along the stairs and standing in the area above the foyer.

"Do you think Lucas and Zay are here?" Riley asked, surveying the room for them.

Maya looked around as well. "I'm sure they're here some-Speaking of the devil," Maya said, her eyes focused on the guy coming from the kitchen.

Riley could feel her heartbeat pound in her chest, thinking it was from the music. She looked in the direction Maya was smiling at and smiled too, a feeling of relief washed over her.

"Isiah Earl Babineaux!" Maya shouted as he came towards them.

Zay still looked the same, except he grew a little taller, gained some muscle, and was sporting a little more of his mustache he had in high school.

"Honey nugget! Cotton candy face!" he exclaimed, hugging them both simultaneously. Luckily, Zay was still the same Zay.

"It's so good to see you Zay! We've missed you," Riley smiled.

They talked for a few more minutes and then Maya asked, "Where's Huckleberry?"

Zay put his fingers to his chin, having the same thought. "Not sure. Wanna see if he's in the kitchen?"

Maya began to follow Zay and noticed Riley wasn't next to her. "Hey, Riles, are you coming?"

She shook her head. "I'll just wait here."

Lucas had managed to remain unseen by his three friends. He stood at a corner of the room, watching Riley as her eyes wandered around. She looked a little uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, but looked beautiful as always. He couldn't hold back his smile. He let out a deep breath and made his way towards her.

"Hi."

When she heard his voice, she felt her heart beat faster. She slowly turned around and smiled at him. "Hey," she replied.

"Hi," he responded back.

"I guess old habits are hard to break," she said. "So, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why didn't you want anyone to know you were with me for the weekend a month ago?" he asked condescendingly.

Riley looked slightly offended, but shook it off. "Lucas, that's not fair. That had nothing to do with me and you."

"Then why?" he pressed on.

Riley didn't want to tell him yet, she was waiting for a better time. "Lucas I-" she began, but turned around when she heard someone calling her name.

It was one of Farkle's frat brothers. "Damn, Riley. You look absolutely beautiful." Riley smiled at the compliment and thanked him. Lucas on the other hand was not smiling. "When Farkle said you were coming, I didn't believe him."

She heard Lucas clear his throat, remembering he was there. "I'm so sorry, Lucas, this is Jeremy," she introduced.

Jeremy stuck out his hand for Lucas to shake. "Jeremy, Riley's partner slash soulmate," he said confidently.

Riley took a glance at Lucas and saw him glaring at Jeremy. She did not have the energy to deal budding egos.

"Lucas, Lucas Friar. Riley's ex-boyfriend," he said with a smirk, while he shook Jeremy's hand rather hard-she noticed Jeremy wince a little.

Riley didn't know what to say at that moment, but knew she needed Jeremy to leave. "Hey, how about you go get me a drink? I'd really appreciate it," Riley asked Jeremy.

He nodded his head slowly, still looking at Lucas. "Are you sure you'll be okay alone with him," he almost whispered.

She laughed and gently pushed him towards the kitchen. "Yes, I assure you."

Riley whipped around to face Lucas, giving him a look, while he tried not to laugh. "What was that about? Ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, it's sorta true. We did date for a whole school day. Anyways, partner slash soulmate?" he asked back, arching an eyebrow.

Riley chuckled and shook her head. "We were partners in bio lab freshman year. I've been trying to tell him for three years that we're just friend, but he's persistent."

"I can you help with that, if you want," he offered.

She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Will you behave?"

Lucas smiled as he looked down and then back at her again. "Of course," he said.

"Then what did you have in mind?" she asked, curiously.

He noticed Jeremy walking back from the kitchen. A smirk formed across his lips. "Just follow my lead," he said.

Before Riley could answer, Lucas took a step closer to her and gently caressed her cheek. Riley's breath hitched at his touch and goosebumps formed all over her body. She looked into his eyes and it seemed that everything around them disappeared. She forgot how she could get lost in his green eyes.

And then, she felt his lips pressed against hers. She was taken aback at first, but then welcomed the softness of his lips. It was different than the quick peck she gave him back in middle school. Lucas' kiss felt more confident, like he had been waiting for the right moment and was sure this was it. He let his lips linger longer on hers before departing them to catch his breath and then gently kissed her one last time.

Lucas removed his hands from her cheeks and looked at Riley. Her eyes were fixated on his lips, wishing they were back on hers. He stepped back and saw Jeremy was behind her.

"I'm sorry," he said loud enough for them to hear.

"No, it's okay," Riley replied.

"I've wanted to do that since the last time I saw you." His hands were holding hers now.

"You have?" she asked in disbelief.

"I have. I've been wanting to tell you how I've felt about you. I wanted to tell you then, but I got scared. But now, I need you to know." He licked his bottom lip. "I hope you feel the same way."

Riley nodded her head. "I do. I always did."

Lucas looked passed Riley. "Oh, hey Jeremey. I'm sorry, didn't see you there," he lied.

Jeremy looked stunned, unsure of what to do or say. "Umm…no worries. I can see you two have a lot to talk about or whatever. I'll see you later Riley," he said, walking back to the kitchen.

When he saw that Jeremy was out of sight, he busted out laughing. "That was great, I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

Riley snapped out of it, forgetting it was just an act to get Jeremy to leave her alone. "Right," she laughed. "Your acting was impeccable."

He bumped his elbow into her arm. "Me? You almost had me believing you were pining after me, too," he laughed. "We should just go into acting instead of pursuing further education." Riley just smiled.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Lucas saw that Riley was just looking around, not practically interested in anything going on in the room. "How 'bout we go outside?" he suggested.

Her head turned in his direction. "Sure. That'd be good," she responded.

Outside was quieter and much less people. They found an area on the side of the house where it was just the two of them, away from everyone else.

"So, there's something I wanted to tell you; something I haven't told anyone yet," Lucas finally said.

Riley looked him, letting him know he had her full attention. He smiled big before speaking. "I got into veterinarian school! Cornell accepted me!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened and she smiled bigger than Lucas had ever seen her smile before. She lunged at Lucas –almost knocking him over –wrapping her arms around his neck. Lucas placed his hands on her waist to steady his footing. He inhaled the scent of her hair thinking how nice it smelt and how he wish he could hold her in his arms forever.

"Lucas, I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear, while hugging him tighter.

He gulped, trying to control his next movement. He put her down and noticed there were tears in her eyes. One streamed down her cheek and Lucas wiped it away with his thumb.

"Riles, don't be sad," he joked.

"I'm just so happy for you. I know how much you've worked to get in. I knew you could do it." There was so much pride in her tone, she believed he could do anything.

"Yeah, and I also got into A&M," he said in a less excited tone.

"You sound so thrilled, especially since that was your top choice," she said sarcastically.

Lucas rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I know. It's just that something's changed and I think I wanna go to Cornell," he explained.

Riley appeared confused. "Lucas, you've been wanting to go to A&M since you've wanted to be a vet. What's changed?" she asked.

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I just want to take a chance. Maybe I really meant I said in there and maybe I just want to kiss you again."

Riley processed what Lucas had just told her. _Does that mean…?_ _I need to tell him now_ she thought. "Lucas, no, you should go to A don't go to Cornell just to be closer to me," she said.

Lucas looked a little hurt. "Riley, I-I don't understand. You can't tell me you don't feel the same way about me. I've known since the first time we met that we would be more than just friends."

Riley took in a deep breath. "Lucas, the reason I didn't want anyone to know I was in College Station that weekend was because I was interviewing for their graduate program. I didn't want anyone asking me questions or jinxing it," she explained.

Now it was Lucas who was confused. "What? Why would you apply to A&M an-and not tell me? What are you saying Riley?" he asked.

She smiled. He wasn't getting it. She looked up at the stars, wishing she were back in Texas, that they were back to that night one month ago.

"Lucas, look! A falling star," she exclaimed pointing towards the sky. "Make a wish," she said closing her eyes.

Lucas looked up, but didn't see anything. "Riley, there's nothing there."

She shushed him. "Just close your eyes and make a wish," she commanded.

She opened one eye and when she saw he had his closed, opened both of hers. She studied his face before placing her hands on the sides of his head. She traced small circles on his cheeks with her thumbs. She brought one hand down his jawline and brushed her fingers across his lips. She heard his breath hitch, making her smirk.

Lucas could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He had never felt this nervous around her before. He kept his eyes closed, waiting to see what she would do next.

 _It's now or never Riley_ she thought to herself. She tiptoed and gently kissed him. When he didn't pull back, she kissed him deeper, hoping he finally got the message.

Lucas could feel the passion behind Riley's deepened kiss and pulled her closer to him, kissing her back. She was out of breath when she finally pulled away from him.

"And maybe I wanna go to A&M so I can be with you, because maybe I do feel the same way about you," she admitted.

Lucas couldn't contain his smile. He walked closer to her, placing one hand on her hip and the other ran through her hair and stayed at the back of her head.

He lips were inches away from hers she could feel his hot breath on her skin. "Riley Matthews, kiss me again," he whispered.

Riley looked at him with a smile, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. Their lips brushed against each other once more before they fully connected.

"I love you, Riley Matthews," he said, short of breath, before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"And I love you, Lucas Friar," she said, before doing the same.

"Oh and I looked up that tree we walked under." Lucas' cheeks turned a shade of red she had never seen before.

She laughed a little. "And to be completely honest…" she paused to bite her bottom lip. "I wouldn't mind spending forever with you."

Lucas was sure his cheeks would hurt the next day from smiling so much, but he didn't care. He replied to her response by kissing her again, and again, and again.


End file.
